


【卜岳】意中人

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】意中人

1 

夏天是谈恋爱最好的季节。

为了搭讪意中人可以邀他分食一支奶油双棒，热风在林荫道鼓起男孩儿的衬衣，可以用酷暑蹩脚地解释牵手时冒汗的手心。白日那么长，有理由在天黑之前，在巷口肩膀蹭着肩膀再多溜达十分钟。

夏天是生来为恋爱的。

卜凡讨厌夏天。他很怕热，也怕晒，一出汗T恤就黏糊糊的，理科班里男生又多，还老爱顶着大太阳出去打篮球，一天下来教室都要腌馊了。

董岩磊满头大汗胳肢窝底下夹着篮球喊他。哎，凡砸，打球不？

我不打。卜凡头也不抬，眼珠子都黏在PSP屏幕上。室外三十多度，特码傻逼才去打球。

打呗打呗，你这么大高个子。不打篮球瞎了好苗子！

卜凡斜了他一眼，我就不乐意打，咋了？

董岩磊老在他这儿吃瘪也无趣。“你以为我稀罕叫你打？球臭得一批，运球跟个大螃蟹似的你。”

旁边李振洋睡梦中惊醒：哪里螃蟹？

卜凡把同桌的脑袋摁回书堆里，没有螃蟹，你睡你的。“你啥毛病？找我茬有意思没有？”

董岩磊挠挠头，不是我要叫你，是我们队长看你是个可造之材要挖你。点名要高二三班卜凡凡。董岩磊还一顿模仿那小京腔儿：“就要内个，内个一米九多大高个儿。”

卜凡心里有数了。

坤音一中校篮球队队长岳明辉，没人不知道。高挑个儿，好皮囊，那情书论箱收，绯闻一大串，但听说还是单身。上周他国旗下发言还讲：“我们要专注学业，不要过早去讨论一些儿女私情。”卜凡心里想：哇，好虚伪。

 

董岩磊不耐烦地捅捅他，有屁快放，去不去？！

卜凡想了两秒钟，不去。

 

当天放学卜凡就在教室被堵了。岳明辉带着四个壮汉前来探路了。

卜凡快两米的人，其实贼龟怂。看见这帮人有点懵。除了岳明辉以外，一个个五大三粗肌肉油亮，看起来脑子不太好使的样子。

“这是要干啥？”

岳明辉一脚踏在凳子上，撸起袖子露出一条花臂，扶着膝盖做出标准的恶霸姿势：我得来会会这个屡次三番拒绝我的学弟呀。

“哥哥，不至于，这个真不至于……”

岳明辉被他逗笑了，胆儿这么小呢？弟弟。

低头瞅了瞅桌上不及格的卷子，岳明辉说，“这样儿吧，你来校队打球，我就给你补英语。”

卜凡表情有点动摇。

“保证你期末英语上120，分文不取。”

行吧。卜凡说。

岳明辉高举双臂，很drama地大喊：Hurray！  
然后开始在教室里忘情舞动。

卜凡心想。这个学长，和传说中有点不太一样。

 

 

2  
卜凡由此顺理成章被岳明辉带着出去参加学区联赛的球队聚餐，发现岳明辉还不是一般的受欢迎。除了收割坤音一中女孩儿的芳心，居然还有外校的。这没办法，人这么标致，还贴心嘴甜。暖男到不可思议，他都能冲着大排档打杂小姨说，“姐姐，忙你的去吧，我们人多，一会儿菜我们自己端就行。” 这小姨让他一句“姐姐”叫得很是受用，满面红光，这哪儿能不招人呢。

 

岳明辉仨字名声在外，朋友圈子里都不叫他岳明辉，不论熟与不熟，哪怕只有一面之缘，大家也亲昵地叫他“岳岳”。好像非得这样儿才能显示出与他关系近似的。岳岳，多柔软娇憨的小名，没有任何爆破音，甚至听起来像个女孩儿，你叫岳岳，就像甜蜜的梦呓。

 

卜凡偏不爱套这个近乎，他粗声粗气地唤他：老岳！

岳明辉笑着答应：哎！

岳明辉挺喜欢这个弟弟的，天天下来叫他打球，要么是接水，要么买冰棍儿。校服脱下来搭在肩上，往门框上一靠，全班女生都倒吸一口凉气压抑尖叫。“走吧，小卜凡。”卜凡收拾书包冲出来，埋怨他，“别叫我小卜凡。”

 

3  
球队训练很苦，卜凡又没有基础，和队友差距很大，天天放学后都是岳明辉盯着他加练。

岳明辉简直是魔鬼，在卜凡罚球的时候抽查单词。卜凡本来就欠点儿手感，一分心更加投不中，特挫败。罚完球，俩人胳膊挨着胳膊坐在球场边上滋溜滋溜吸酸奶。岳明辉脱了长袖，光着膀子晾汗。

卜凡不由得多瞅了他花臂两眼。

岳明辉是好学生，高三理科火箭班，品学兼优没得说。纹身？纹身是社会青年，还得是坏小孩才干的事情吧？卜凡有点幼稚地想。

岳明辉不知道他脑子里这一通天人交战，专心致志地舔酸奶盖。得意地眨眨眼：“咋样，好看吧！”

卜凡抚摸着岳明辉的手臂，纹身是真皮层上的烙印，带着奇妙的肌肤纹理。他是没弄过，看着就肉疼，超小声地问：疼吗？ 岳明辉说，不疼。 

你怎么想起来去纹身啊？

岳明辉嘬了嘬虎牙，老长时间了，还真忘了。

狗屁。卜凡才不信。

但是岳明辉不说，他选择不问。

 

坤音一中当然是不允许有纹身的，岳明辉藏得很好，一年四季穿长袖。卜凡很笃定他是很有城府的人，他的故事比整个年级加起来都多。他的秘密就像手腕上漂亮的黑色纹路，偶尔在他抬手的时候匆匆一瞥窥见两分，没人知道它缠绕整条手臂，蔓延到肩头胸口。他乖，但这种隐秘的危险气质又格外让卜凡敬畏和着迷。

 

每天练完球，俩人结伴去卜凡家写作业，卜凡要补英语，岳明辉的主要目的是蹭饭。卜凡妈妈是个胖胖的和蔼女士，手艺棒极了，鲅鱼水饺一绝。岳明辉回回撑得半躺在卜凡床上目光呆滞，卜凡要拽他，他还蹬腿儿，“等会儿等会儿，让哥缓缓。”

这种时候卜凡才觉得岳明辉完美的外壳出现了裂隙，他放松而柔软，信任又坦荡地把整个肚皮翻给卜凡看。卜凡没见过男人撒娇。如果男人会撒娇的话，应该就是这样了。

写完作业卜凡再送岳明辉回家，回回送到楼下，岳明辉就催他，“你回吧，也不早了。”

卜凡向他挥挥手，“明天见，老岳。”

 

他从来没去过老岳家，岳明辉也没主动请他回家喝口水。他站在楼下看着楼道里的声控灯从一楼一层一层亮到四楼，然后东户黑漆漆的窗户，也亮了。

卜凡在楼下站了一会儿。骑车回家了。

 

4  
月考英语卜凡拿了116，卷子发下来他立即窜上五楼找岳明辉。高三还在拖堂，老师争分夺秒地往他们的小脑瓜里塞知识点，卜凡偷偷从后门窗户找岳明辉。颇费了点儿劲，岳明辉的书摞得快挡住他的头，他趴着奋笔疾书的时候，在书堆里只冒出来一个小揪揪。巨可爱，我的老天。

下课了岳明辉还不能走，老师点名让他过去谈话。

五月底要打联赛了，打完联赛高三就全面休训，等待高考。

班主任叮嘱岳明辉，篮球联赛一定不能影响学习。岳明辉背着手在讲台边歪头，“哎呀，知道啦，老师。”老师又碰碰他的黑色耳环，这个玩意儿，也给我拿下来，检查没写够，是吧。岳明辉拧着身子双手抱拳求饶，老师，求你让我戴到联赛吧，戴着这个能赢，真的。

班主任无奈地瞅他一眼，拂袖而去了。 

卜凡在后门等得有点酸溜溜，合着朝别人也能撒娇啊。而且是漂亮的女老师。

等了这老半天，卜凡那一脑门子热血也冷了。不过就是116分嘛， 也没什么好炫耀。岳明辉朝他这方向望过来，上课铃就响了。卜凡攥着叠成一个小豆腐块的试卷拔腿就跑。

岳明辉第二个课间主动下楼去找卜凡，月考发卷子啦？

卜凡不吱声，董岩磊在一边起哄，学长，你不知道，凡子考了116哇塞！老师把他好一顿夸！你要知道他平时都是八十来分，及格都不到。

岳明辉笑着说，行了行了磊子给你凡哥留点儿面子。咱也就英语弱一点嘛，其他的科都没挂过，是不是凡子？走吧凡子，咱去吃螃蟹去呀。

董岩磊叫：我也要去！！

岳明辉把他摁住，你不能去。先把你那数学给我考及格。

 

卜凡是头一回进岳明辉家。房子挺大，还是一上下打通的小复式。岳明辉鞋也不脱踏着地板就过去了，打开空调。“家里没人，你随意。”

岳明辉进厨房从冷库里掏一大盒螃蟹出来。巨大，脑袋跟拳头似的。他回头看卜凡：“这个，会弄不？”

给卜凡气够呛：请我吃螃蟹？你这是骗我来当伙夫的呗？

 

岳明辉蹲在地上，一笑露出个虎牙来，到底会不会弄嘛？

 

卜凡觉得自己脑仁子疼。会。你起开，我弄。

 

岳明辉没吭声，站起来躲到一边吮被蟹钳割破的指尖。

 

5

 

坤音挺到半决赛不容易，分差越来越大，岳明辉心急如焚，太阳太毒了，每个人都汗如雨下。

打到第四节，岳明辉的耳环被对手开线的护腕勾到，一下子扯裂了耳洞，血流不止，粘稠的血滴滴答答掉在阳光烘烤得火烫的塑胶篮球场上。教练喊了暂停，卜凡在口袋里拼命掏纸，可是再多卫生纸都堵不住。汗顺着鬓角流到耳垂上，盐分杀得伤口剧痛。“让我打完这一节吧，真不碍事儿，又不用耳朵打球。就剩五分钟了，让我打吧老师。”

岳明辉强撑着部署战术，这是他在坤音的最后一次篮球联赛。他只要战到最后一刻，不到最后他还是不能死心。这是男孩儿的荣耀。

他紧盯着球，就算不翻盘，也不能输得太难看，保住分差，也算惜败。可旁边卜凡居然因为看着岳明辉的耳朵愣神漏了防守，对面戏剧性地压哨一记爆扣，整个操场的炸起的欢呼声像抽了岳明辉一个耳光。他甚至赶不及和三中的队长友好握手，身体比脑子先行动，一拳捣在卜凡脸上，俩人在球场中央扭打起来。

俩人被拉开的时候卜凡的鼻血已经流到下巴，岳明辉的长袖从领口烂到底，破布一样挂着，露出狰狞的整条花臂来。扭送教务处，罚站，挨批，写检讨。卜凡一份，岳明辉两份——一份为了打架，一份为了纹身。主任痛心疾首：“啊？好好的孩子，搞什么纹身？身体发肤，受之于父母……”岳明辉梗着脖子一言不发。主任也是看俩孩子血乎淋啦的怪瘆人，酌情批评了两句就收了。

 

岳明辉缝完耳朵呲牙咧嘴地坐在医院台阶上喝可乐，卜凡兜里没钱，鼻孔里塞着纸巾干巴巴看着。岳明辉让他看得浑身难受，别别扭扭地把易拉罐递过去，“你喝吧。”卜凡不接。岳明辉脸上有点挂不住，“一会儿没钱坐车了。你选吧，要么我再给您买一罐，咱俩走着回家。”卜凡抿了抿嘴，把可乐接过来喝了。

岳明辉瞧着卜凡如履薄冰小口小口地喝饮料，心里不是滋味儿。小孩儿其实挺怂的，仗着肩宽腿长个子高一天天虚张声势嗓门不小，但岳明辉一发火他就很怕。这不应该。

“我想道歉，凡子，我今天不应该把气撒给你。”岳明辉低着头抠手，“是我心态不好，我知道就算最后你防住大刘，咱也照样赢不了。我就是不甘心，你一走神，我就急了……其实不是你的错，我迁怒，是我的错。队伍实力不够，战略战术欠妥，锅是我的，我知道。我对不起你。”

卜凡把易拉罐捏扁了，丢到垃圾桶里。“得了吧，我不记恨你，真的。我就觉得你还肯生气，就挺好的，你知道吧——还有个人样。委屈就得撒出来，冲着我来，没事儿。”

岳明辉没接茬，把口袋翻了个底儿朝天，四个钢镚儿，“走吧。”

俩人坐公交回岳明辉家，他们的T恤都被汗浸透了，所以一点点血迹洇得很开，大片大片的吓人，乘客看着两个大高个面目凶悍满身血污，自动闪避。岳家还是黑着，岳明辉开灯，卜凡跟着进去，发现垃圾桶里还是上次他过来的时候扔的蟹壳。大热天的一点点厨余垃圾酸腐发臭，卜凡都顾不上别的，先找了个塑料袋把东西清走。“老岳，你们家都不做饭的吗？垃圾桶里连个葱叶儿都没有。”

岳明辉正在洗手台边上扒衣服，扯着嗓子喊，“你都看见了，还问什么啊？”卜凡盯着他光着膀子晃晃悠悠去沙发上挑挑拣拣找件略干净的T恤换上，然后把其他的敛起来塞在洗衣机里。卜凡忍了一会儿没忍住，到底还是问了，“你爸妈呢？”

岳明辉像焚尸泼汽油似的恶狠狠倒上洗衣液。“我发现你今天话挺多啊？”

卜凡实在看不下去，“少爷，你怎么活这么大的？”滚筒被塞得满到几乎滚不动，卜凡把内衣外衣一件件分开，深色浅色也分开，放了四个盆泡着，“轮着洗，别嫌麻烦。”

 

岳明辉说，行，我记住了。

 

6

从那以后卜凡就很少再见岳明辉了。

联赛以后高考不远了，球队高三全面休训。理科火箭班在五楼，为了不打扰学长学姐高考，保持五楼安静的环境，低年级的不允许上楼，让老师逮住就扣操行分。卜凡老往门口瞟，可岳明辉没下来找他。  
仔细想想，原先岳明辉主动来找他，也都是叫他去打球，球队的事情暂停了，岳明辉好像也没有了找他的理由。卜凡不明白这种失落是什么，说实话他跟董岩磊勾肩搭背去买冰棍儿也一样高兴，可是磊子舔过的冰棍儿他就不想吃了，他宁愿再给磊子买根新的。

卜凡放学的时候故意拖拖拉拉在北楼梯等岳明辉下楼。可怎么也等不到。卜凡猜他可能走南楼梯了，可第二天南楼梯也等不到他。卜凡急了，管他的操行分，上到五楼，所有的教室都锁门了，走廊是漆黑的。洗手间还亮着，唯一的一个隔间锁着门，他弯腰瞧了一眼底下那双灰扑扑的看不出原色儿的白球鞋，哑着嗓子叫了一声，“老岳。”

对面没吭气，卜凡说，“你不出来我就踹门。”

小小的隔板门缓缓从里面打开了，岳明辉站起来，“能不能让哥哥安静拉个屎？”

卜凡靠着门板，“你有屎没屎我不知道吗？抽烟出来抽。”

岳明辉把烟掐了。“我回去了。”

卜凡把他拦住，“你躲我。”

“没有。哎呀，我哪儿有。”岳明辉又开始耍赖，“高三真的忙。你也该收收心啦！开学你也是高三老学长了……”

“你少打岔。”卜凡差点又叫他给绕进去了，“你别躲着我了行不行？爷们儿点儿，有意见就说，我争取改。”

“哎呀……真没躲。”看卜凡死死皱着眉头，岳明辉没忍住笑，拿食指戳他眉心儿，“哎，你想怎么着呢？还跟以前似的，我天天跟你上下学，吃宵夜，买冰棍儿，打球，写作业，你送我回家，给我带早饭？”

卜凡傻傻地点个头。

岳明辉笑着拍拍他脸颊，“傻凡子，你该找个女朋友啦。”

 

7

卜凡跟李振洋说，“洋洋，我想找个女朋友。”

李振洋沉默了一会儿，“我醒着吗？”

卜凡狠掐了一把他的大腿，“醒着！！”

李振洋换了个姿势，“你想找啥样的。”

“首先得对我好，然后，又得漂亮，你懂吧，就是男生都喜欢的那种。”

李振洋挫着指甲翻了个白眼，“不是很想听你的性幻想。能说点儿现实的吗。”

卜凡抠着头皮，“主要是性格好吧，对，主要是性格。”

李振洋已经疲惫了，“你这不就跟放屁一样。具体点，具体！”

卜凡冥思苦想一阵，“就老岳那个样的吧。脾气好，又温柔的。”

“你醒着吗！？”李振洋使劲掐回去，卜凡大腿上肉肉太多，叫李振洋掐得嗷嗷叫。“老岳脾气好？你没见磊子一天到晚让他训得跟孙子似的？”

 

 

8  
岳明辉就知道自己干坏事儿了。

他知道自己自私、龌龊、动机不纯。他从一开始招卜凡进队就是一己私欲，教练发了很大的火儿，“岳明辉，你知不知道自己在干什么？招一个没基础的进来，还有俩月就联赛了！”

岳明辉背着手低着头小声辩驳了一句，“老师，他个儿高啊。”

教练把手套一摔，“你头一天当队长吗？光个儿高管用吗？你怎么不叫个电线杆子来打球啊？我给你招人的权限是让你跟我在这儿闹着玩的吗？”

岳明辉把T恤领口揪起来擦了一下鼻尖，“老师，给我俩星期，他要不成器我愿赌服输。”

“你拿什么赌？我能把你怎么着？行了就这样吧。”

岳明辉笑了，扑了一下教练，“谢谢老师。”

卜凡很用功，很成器。他就是这样的孩子，要么就不干，要么就干好。岳明辉摸着良心说，练他的确练挺狠的，但卜凡没抱怨过，只哼哼唧唧地求他，今天能不能不压腿了？今天能不能欠着？岳明辉说“不行”，他就一句屁话没有该练啥练啥。

 

岳明辉是很要脸的北京爷们儿，绝不哭，也绝不耍小脾气。头一回有人告诉他，你可以脆弱，你可以发脾气，我给你兜着。这还了得？这不行，不能这样儿。

 

联赛上，他窝了一肚子火撒在卜凡身上，事后心有余悸。岳明辉在天台上抽烟，看着卜凡在北楼梯转来转去。不能再这样下去了，烟得戒，卜凡也得戒。

 

可瘾哪有这么好戒。岳明辉从门板底下看见卜凡那双脚停在厕所隔间外头，就知道自己完了。他把烟掐了，扶着膝盖站起来。

戒不了就熬吧。烟能背着老师偷偷抽，那一点儿小心思也能背着当事人偷偷想吧。

 

 

9

高考完岳明辉去染了一头白金发。高二还没放假，等着六月底参加学业水平测试。岳明辉骑着电动车回去转团关系。他丢三落四又没带学生证，金毛花臂还穿环儿，门卫大爷横竖不让进，还是老师把他带进去的。他的整个高中三年，就换了一个薄薄的档案袋，没几页故事，捏在手里哗哗作响。

他跨在车上，正赶上放学，大半个学校的学弟学妹都朝他打招呼，窃窃讨论他嚣张的头发。卜凡比所有人高出一头，随着人流出来了，岳明辉中气十足地喊：诶！凡砸！

对于向卜凡隐瞒感情他已经轻车熟路，能笑着在路口招手，偶尔还能约场斗牛，只不过不再分享火柴和雪糕罢了。

看见卜凡有点愣神，岳明辉故意夸张撩了一把头发，“好看吗凡子？”

 

卜凡都看呆了。他大脑一片空白，只剩下岳明辉的脑袋。太他妈好看了。

他从来没见过岳明辉有这样浅的头发。浅发的岳明辉像名贵的瓷器，胎薄釉浅，皮肤吹弹可破，他把易碎的自己递到卜凡手心儿里。卜凡攥着他的手腕，扶着他站起来。

岳明辉摊开手掌，是一只黑色耳环，“这一只给你吧，”岳明辉摸摸自己的耳垂，“右边耳洞扯坏了也一直不见好，戴不了了。还挺贵呢这对儿，闲着可惜，留纪念吧。” 

卜凡接过来揣在裤子口袋里。

“你考哪儿？”

“嗯……还是想回北京吧。”

“那北京见！”

岳明辉一笑，“行，有志气。北京见！走了啊，凡子。”

 

家里管得严，卜凡连个耳洞都没有。他找了根红绳，把耳环穿起来挂在脖子里。李振洋笑话他土，卜凡不让说，把绳仔仔细细藏进领子里。

 

10

六月底卜凡李振洋董岩磊都退了篮球队，高三专心念了一年，会师北服。

仨人在樱花园东街吃聚头饭，董岩磊喝了两口，眼睛都红了，揽着卜凡的脖子要掉眼泪，卜凡揉着他后心哄着，好了好了不能喝就甭喝了。董岩磊嚎了一嗓子，“凡哥，我对不起你。”李振洋把筷子一撂，“磊子，别说了。”

董岩磊执拗地掰着卜凡的脑袋，“岳哥去南航了，他不让我说。”

卜凡揉他，“我知道，我知道。吃饭吧。”

“那你不去南艺？”

“说好北京见，肯定北京见。”卜凡已经穿了耳洞了，那根红绳还是挂在脖子里，在董岩磊眼前一晃一晃的。“庙在这儿呢，跑不了。”


End file.
